


A Touch

by nimery



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, M/M, Shounen-ai elements, aged up character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CielPhantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPhantomhive/gifts).



> A drabble that's awkwardly between drabble and one-shot.

The reports were boring. Not that they weren't boring before, but honestly, how many words did it take to say 'all is well?'

Three.

Yet these men, all managers of the various branches, had somehow managed to say those three words in three pages.

It had to have been common knowledge that Ciel preferred brevity when it came to reports, so why did these men feel so obliged to waste his time?

The door to his study opened, followed by the familiar sound of a cart rolling in. Ciel looked up from the papers, his eyes meeting Sebastian's.

The butler stopped in front of him, rolling the cart out of his way, before setting the tea on the desk.

"Earl grey, as you requested, my lord."

"It couldn't have come soon enough." The young man sighed, taking the cup.

"If the reports are truly so exhausting, young master, may I suggest you take a break?" Sebastian said in his usual, proper tone. Ciel looked up at him, the cup held just at his lips.

"What kind of break? I've got nothing on the schedule today, and the Queen hasn't requested anything lately. I'm not one to spend my time leisurely, Sebastian, you know that." Ciel said before taking a drink of the tea.

"It amazes me how much you've matured, my lord."

Ciel regarded his comment with a brief glare. "It amazes me that you're still doing that."

"Doing what?" The demon looked over at him from the cart.

"Disguised insults."

Sebastian smiled. "Well, they're hardly disguised if you caught onto them." There was a small moment of silence before Ciel broke it.

"What do you want?" He asked, his tone serious.

"Your soul."

"I wasn't teasing you."

"Neither was I."

The two of them were silent once again, their eyes fixed on the other.

"What else." It was no longer a question. The direct command, along with Ciel's steel expression, had an air of control and superiority, one that Sebastian almost smirked at.

"Would you give it to me if I told you?"

"You want something material?" In truth, Ciel was a little surprised by it. Or, more correctly, would be surprised if Sebastian didn't say he wanted a cat.

Sebastian stepped closer to the desk and leaned over, looking into Ciel's eye, their faces close.

"Not material."

Ciel moved away. "What do you want then?"

"Let me kiss you." Sebastian said the words plainly, and he remained as serious as ever. Ciel, on the other hand, looked at him in confusion.

"It doesn't... mean anything different to a demon than it does to me, right?"

For a brief moment, Sebastian smirked. "You'll just have to see, won't you."

Sebastian's hand had moved to Ciel's jaw, pulling him forward, and soon after, their lips met.


End file.
